


Chat Blanc (Ladrien June 2020)

by Jaded_nobody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_nobody/pseuds/Jaded_nobody
Summary: Marinette was forced to bear witnessed to a ruin world, all done by Chat Noir hands. You don't just forget about something that traumatic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Chat Blanc (Ladrien June 2020)

The lights of paris faded into bright smears in her blurry vision. Her mind seemed to wander, her connection to the waking world dropping like poor wifi. The only sound her ears picked up was the rushing of the wind over whispers.

“Move!” A hand jerked her. A large water tower sped by where she formerly was.

Arms wrapped around her as they crashed to a stop. Chat Noir let his body crash into the roof they were on; his suit protected him from the burn of friction. They tumbled to a stop barely managing to avoid plummeting off the roof onto a hotdog vendor. 

“Are you okay?” Chat Noir felt Ladybug stir in his arms. She was still half-asleep, looking to fall completely asleep.

Chat Noir silently cradled Ladybug in his arms, spiriting her away to a small crevice tucked between adjacent buildings, safe from view. He laid her down before mimicking her posture a foot away. Their sleep wasn’t deep due to the hard concrete pillows. Ladybug rolled over snapping back to consciousness soon after.

She rubbed her bleary eyes. “Chat. . . “ She nudged him awake. He rose up to look at her expectantly. “It’s not a good idea to sleep in the middle of Paris defenseless.” 

“No one is going to find us here.” He stretched. “It’s a Saturday night, you looked tired. We could spare some time for Zs, my Lady.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “Did you have any sweet dreams about meow.”

Marinette’s blood froze in her veins- she did have dreams about him, only they weren’t sweet. She quickly hated her lucidity; the urge drunks have to avoid sobriety at all costs was so empathetic to her now. She had tossed and turned in her bed trying to sleep, only to be deprived due to her anxiety. Marinette knew it was inevitable for her to have that dream.

“I dreamed about you,” she muttered. A Chat Noir as white as snow and cold as ice. A Chat Noir that in pain who was enthralled to destroy the world.

“Why don’t we make those dreams reality. A movie maybe?”

“Sure.” 

Chat face fell. “Wait ,what?”

“You want to go on a date to the movie, so let’s do it.”

Chat shook his head. “Okay, when?” He wasn’t going to question his good luck.

Ladybug really didn’t want to let him out of her sight; it wasn’t for his sake but her’s. The moment she didn’t have the constant visual confirmation that her Chat Noir was alright Chat Blanc would haunt her. Every night she had to break out into her balcony to make sure the moon was still intact to be sure the world was still right. The sight of the Eiffel Tower filled her with anxiety every time she saw it, it seemed ready to tip over at any moment; her class went to Seine, Alya questioned why she kept staring at the waters, she didn’t know that they could flood Paris at any moment. 

Marinette’s heart would always belong to Adrien, but Ladybug’s heart would always belong to Chat Noir. She would be there for him, give him everything it took to make sure he didn’t’ lose it all. 

“Let’s find a theater. We can’t just pick a random movie.” 

“Sure,” Chat Noir said unsure. “Go ahead. I’ll detransform to get some money.” 

Chat caught up with a few bills in his hand shortly. Ladybug caught him stealing looks at her the entire journey over; the movie theater they found in the neighborhood was decently furnished. The ticket sale was computerized- the manned desk was currently unoccupied- the duo skipped snacks to avoid gaucking civilians.

Ladybug was too tired to remember what movie they even chose; she slept the moment they were in their seats, comforted by knowing Chat Noir was next to her. She dreamed in pictures. The sordid Chat Blanc was hovering over her, she felt grief and fear for what he had become. That scene was skipped like a slideshow, next was Chat Noir. He was with her over Paris- dashing and daunting, strong enough to destroy Paris but too gentle to try. She focused on this painting of them, feeling at peace. Her eyes fluttered open when the theater lights flashed on.

She noticed her partner strangely enough gave her a berth of an empty seat when he nudged her awake at the end. 

“I had fun.” Ladybug yawned the last of her drowsiness away. “I would like to do this again sometime, dating you is fun.” She smiled at him- it was a relieved smile. 

“Yeah. . . . I don’t think I want to.” Chat eyes pointedly refused to meet her. “I felt awful doing this.”

“There’s nothing for you to-”

“What’s happening in your life right now? You aren’t sleeping right and you kept clinging to me in your sleep. You muttered something.” 

“Was it Chat Blanc?” Tikki always did allude that spoke in her sleep.

“Is this like Time Breaker?” Chat Noir knew that the Ladybug who helped them save the day came from a ruined timeline. One where he wasn’t able to follow along.

“Sort of.” She bit her lip.

“I want to do this right.” 

Ladybug felt her breath pitch- she was so selfish to use Chat Noir like a security blanket. He had been in love with her for years; it was cruelty to toy with his emotions to give him false hope. She was wronging herself by not forcing herself to move on- she was acting cowardly like always- this was no different to being able to confess to Adrien. It was always about her comfort. She wasn’t able to respect Chat Noir and couldn’t reach out to Adrien.

“You-” Ladybug felt Chat Noir grab her hand.

“I want to be a good friend the right way.” He finally smiled at her. “I know this great place where we can get breakfast, together as friends.” He rubbed his head bashedly. “That’s what you wanted right? I never want to make you feel like time with me is conditional. I’m your friend, you don’t need to date me to be with me.”

Ladybug felt her breath grow heave. She threw her arms around Chat Noir to bury him in a hug, knowing he would never let her live this down if he knew one his lines made her cry.


End file.
